


Mission: First Blood

by yeon_shii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Happy halloween, Harry Pote Daniel, I tried writing ok, Jisung the Bartender, M/M, One-Shot, Pink Sausages are Vampires, SHIP IT SJSDJDSJKSDJ, Ship them bcs I tell you, Vampire AU, Woojin is Jihoon's cousin, nielwink, winkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeon_shii/pseuds/yeon_shii
Summary: As Jihoon's finally at his legal age he was finally allowed to have his first mortal blood— and out of all places to hunt his perfect prey he chose to hunt at a Halloween party.





	Mission: First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's my first fic here and i have four more nielwink fic drafts but hey i'm not good at writing but i want to unleash this nielwink frustration through fanfics shshsh. this wasn't proof read yet and pls do comment nicely if there are mistakes or some criticism huhu.
> 
> *translated to Vietnamese by a reader: https://hermesdapeachywink.wordpress.com/2018/06/14/nhiem-vu-first-blood/

In the candle lit room there was a scenario of Jihoon picking out his clothes excitedly— tossing every unwanted clothes to the poor guy, Woojin, who was peacefully trying to nap on the red sofa.

 

"I know you're excited to have your vampire virginity broken but please do not disturb me you dumb virgin." He used all his strength to throw him the hat— aiming for the head.

 

Jihoon paid no attention as his excitement conquered the pain Woojin attempted to inflict. Jihoon was still smiling and tossing his clothes everywhere and Woojin was getting annoyed at how messy his cousin was.

 

"I fucking swear to Dracula if you won't sweep all these mess in an instant I will shove a garlic down your throat and—"

 

"I finally found it! Thank goodness," Jihoon wiped a fake tear and his eyes sparkled at the found outfit. It was a long sleeved shirt with laces at the cuffs, a black cape with a red taint in the inner cape, a skinny dark pants, and a half boots with high insoles in it. It was an outfit that—

 

"That's what you wear every day you dumbass," the other vampire rolled his eyes, "So much for emptying your closet and scattering shit everywhere," he muttered.

 

"Woojin will you shut the fuck up I'm having a moment here," Jihoon frowned. "And excuse you this isn't what I wear every day."

 

Woojin lazily hummed, lazily telling him that he's not going to argue any longer. Jihoon glared at him and stormed to the bathroom to change his clothes.

 

So Jihoon haven't had his first blood yet. As he is now at the legal age he is allowed to pierce his fangs into a mortal's skin. The best scenario Jihoon could think of is blending into a spawn of people dressed up for Halloween party. " _Can't believe you waited for October— and seriously a Halloween party?" Woojin commented as he heard Jihoon's plan._

 

As obvious as it is, Jihoon is going as a vampire— that's what he really is though.

 

_Shit, I look hot._

"I heard that," Woojin, a child that is blessed with the ability to read minds.

 

"It's true though," The narcissistic vampire was striking poses in front of their huge mirror. God bless to the person who thought of creating the mirror, if not he won't be able to acknowledge how good he looks. Screw all those false facts saying that the mirror are one of their weaknesses, hell, Jihoon cannot live without a mirror. "This would help me lure preys to feed on easily."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon, as he was thinking of ways how to have his first mortal blood, let himself become into a bat and roam around the city. It wasn't that appealing to his first mortal blood experience to just plainly attack an ordinary person in a dark alley. He wanted his first experience to be somewhat extraordinary.

 

And so his eyes averted to the poster that invites people to come to the Halloween costume party that is to be held at the end of October.

 

Then here he was standing in front of the entrance, finally in the area where he would begin his hunting. There were a lot of people with weird and funny clothes; Jihoon was terrified at the thought of not being able to find a good prey. It was a mess, fallen costumes were on the ground, garbage were scattered on the ground and so does cigarettes and silly string webs. It was triggering Jihoon's ocd.

 

 _They're so ugly and their blood smells horrible what the actual fuck._ Jihoon internally cursed but still determined to find a good prey in the spawn of 'nasty' people. There's got to be someone that would catch Jihoon's attention.

 

Not to mention, in the party, the people seem to have their eyes on Jihoon, as if they were the predator instead of Jihoon. The latter finally lost his shit and mentally labeled them as _'They're so ugly and their blood smells horrible what the actual fuck but they have good taste because they like me'_ mortals. It also smelled of cheap alcohol and smoke, Jihoon scrunched his nose at this. He didn't expect the human world's party to suck this bad. Vampire parties no doubt are so much better.

 

Jihoon led himself to a small cabin where it seems to be quiet and peaceful and out of this nasty human mess. Inside, it was only dimly-lighted with candles, there are a two people dressed as Harry potter and Hermione chatting and there's a bartender leaning on the counter and his costume was supposedly a skeleton.

 

The minute when Jihoon stepped on the cabin a sweet smell invaded his nose. There's someone's blood that reeks of sweet and Jihoon needed to find the owner of that sweet scented blood. But first, his poor nose begs to take a rest from smelling unwanted scents. He sits on the high chair in front of the counter and asked for a red wine of Barolo.

 

"Young boy, I think you aren't allowed to sip an adult's drink, would you prefer soda or a juice instead?"

 

"Breaking news, I am officially a young adult Mr. Bartender." Jihoon snapped. He just wanted to have a break and have a drink yet this stranger was restricting him.

 

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow and the two glared at each other's eyes.

 

Jihoon could feel his nails growing and deeply scratching the wooden counter. His fangs could be seen peeking out from his growl. He would really pounce on him and kill the bartender if not for the Harry potter guy who stole the bartender's attention.

 

The Harry potter guy, as Jihoon observed, has a dirty blonde hair, has a mole under his eye, has mono-lids, and cute front teeth.

 

"Jisung-hyung, stop glaring at him,"

 

Jisung broke his stare at Jihoon and averted his eyes to the man. "Where's your Hermione, Daniel?" Jisung swiftly changed the topic.

 

Jihoon raised his brow, quite annoyed at how he was treated as a ghost— invisible, as if there wasn't an argument that took place just a few minutes ago. And as if Daniel has heard his thoughts his eyes traveled to Jihoon and smiled, eyes disappearing.

 

"What's your name?"

 

And suddenly the sweet scent attacked his nose once again.

 

"I don't see the need to disclose my name to you..?"

 

"Don't bother talking to the brat, you might break his bone and you might get arrested for that," Jisung took his bag and started to stuff his bag with his things.

 

"You're such a fucking mean bartender I hope you lose your job," Jihoon mumbled.

 

"What an ass! I heard that, doesn’t your mother teach you some good manners?!"

 

_I'm thousands of years older than you, stupid._

 

Daniel tried to stop Jisung from attempting to strangle the boy and shooed him out of the cabin, telling him to go home and rest. It was now only Jihoon and Daniel inside the cabin; the latter sighed and turned his body to the boy.

 

"You should have let him strangle me... only if he can," Jihoon giggled mischievously

 

"What a troublemaker you are little kid," Daniel walked towards Jihoon and sat on the high stool beside him. "But a cute one."

 

Then there's the sweet smell again, this time it was stronger and he could feel it in his guts that it was Daniel who owns that sweet smelling blood. There's only the two of them in the room and this proves Jihoon's thoughts even more.

 

"Those are a nice pair of contact lenses you got there, it glows red in the dark," Daniel rested his elbow on the counter and his chin on his palm.

 

"I-It's glowing red?" The boy who was once portrayed as a brat earlier became adorable in the eyes of Daniel. Jihoon, as stated earlier, cannot live without a mirror so he took his mini mirror out of his pocket to see himself. His eyes were indeed glowing and it was really, really red. It was the first time his eyes became like that.

 

_'You see, when you finally found your perfect prey your eyes just suddenly glow red and that means that you should attack that sweet smelling motherfucker and bite his neck!' Woojin held a fist upwards and nods at himself for giving such a great explanation._

 

Jihoon gulped and glanced at his neck.

 

Daniel's milky white neck.

 

He was starting to salivate and his throat clenched in thirst, his eyes starting to get blurry.

 

"Hey?" Daniel moving his face closer to Jihoon made the latter flinch in surprise. "I asked what your name was."

 

"It's J-Jihoon," His face was heating up; taking a peek at his mirror he saw that his face was turning red. His body started to feel so hot. _What's happening to me?_

 

"I'm Kang Daniel," Daniel took his hand out for Jihoon to shake, for which the younger one accepted it but quickly taking it back in a swift motion as the skin contact burns him.

 

Jihoon deeply inhaled the air and his vision was getting even more blurry, resulting him to fall off his chair. His mouth waters as Daniel still made himself closer to Jihoon. His first mortal blood experience is so horrible he wanted to flee and abort his mission but Daniel's scent just drives him wild, it's luring him— tempting him to just bite his neck and suck the hell out of him.

 

"Hey, Jihoon what's wrong?" Daniel kneeled in front of him and tried to exert some information from him so he could help. He sees that Jihoon was covering his mouth and his head was hung low, not to mention his body that was shaking even though it's not even that cold. "Talk to me Jihoon, I want to help—"

 

"—t.."

 

Daniel barely heard a word so he asked again.

 

"Get out," Jihoon choked out angrily, wanting to break his skull with a steel pipe in frustration. Even wanting to just burn his body down as Daniel refused to leave his side, telling him that he'll help him. "Do you want to fucking die?" He had enough and looked at Daniel in the eyes, hoping that his eyes would scare the shit out of him and so that he could cry back to his mommy's arms.

 

But hell no.

 

"Wow, Those are amazing contact lenses I swear to Go—"

 

Jihoon wanted to burn himself instead.

 

"These are not contact lenses you dumbass! These are my real eyes!" He practically screamed while panting for air. "Now if you don't want to get your blood sucked then get out this instant!" Jihoon prays that he would finally give up and leave him alone.

 

"You're telling me that you're a real vampire?"

 

_Why is he so stubborn and so dumb?!_

Jihoon gave up and let his hands quickly rip off Daniel's shirt and placed his lips just on top of Daniel's skin. He heard Daniel gasp, but he cared less, moving forward to nibble on Daniel's neck, his throat getting tighter at the sweet taste of the elder’s skin. He placed a small peck before grazing his fangs over it. Closing his eyes, he let the fangs sink deep onto Daniel's skin, finally having the sweet blood pouring out and let it satisfy his thirst. Daniel moaned, still stunned at the fact that some vampire was sucking his neck and feeding on his blood. Daniel's hands found its way to Jihoon's back, clutching his cape and pants for air.

 

Jihoon's first mortal blood was a bliss, he was trapped in the sea of ecstasy. The euphoria was cut as he came into senses and pulled back, feeling full but craved for more. He tilted Daniel's chin with his finger and let his red eyes lock with Daniel's brown ones.

 

"Do you believe me now?" He licked his lips and once again got a taste of Daniel's blood.

 

"I do, but I'm not scared," Daniel smirked at him. "Delicious?"

 

Jihoon, who thought that his prey was shit-scared, felt heat on his face and squeaked in surprise. _This prey is a pervert!_

 

 _He's still so adorable,_ Daniel thought to himself, not caring that the boy was a vampire and just sucked his blood— nearly dying of blood loss.

 

"Want to date?"

 

_Oh. My. God._

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You’re such a fucking pervert I just attacked you and yet you're asking me out!?" Jihoon squealed and kept his hands to himself.

 

"Don't speak of me as if I'm the actual pervert when you suddenly ripped my Rick Owens!" Daniel argued back.

 

"Wha— Who the hell wears an expensive shirt for a costume party?!"

 

"And why would you rip my shirt when you can unbutton it!?"

 

They continue to bicker for a while, Daniel was getting amused but doesn't show it. His mind was full of the words _'adorable' 'cute' 'squishy' 'soft'_ when he looks at the vampire boy.

 

"Like I said why would y—"

 

Jihoon was cut off by Daniel pulling his collar and crashing his lips against Jihoon's. It was an innocent kiss wherein their lips moves slowly in sync, memorizing the taste and feel of each other's lips. The young vampire admits that the older male doesn't only have a hot bombing visuals and body and sweet as fuck blood but he also have that sex god lip smacking skills. Daniel's lips was as sweet as his own blood, Jihoon was charmed by this.

 

But the kiss was cut short to his dismay though.

 

"So, want to date?" Daniel wiggled his brows, hoping a yes.

 

"If you have a good supply of blood and not worrying about dying of blood loss then I would say yes," Jihoon stated, thinking that keeping Daniel beside him is not a bad idea.

 

"I'm declaring it right now that my blood is for you, and you only." Daniel said. "I won't die, it's a fact that I pump more blood than normal people,"

 

Jihoon smiled. He takes his words back, this was a pleasant 'first' after all.

 

"Okay, I'm yours."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From a view up high, Woojin— who was in his bat form currently on upside down with his tiny feet gripping onto the tree branch— can see Jihoon clearly sucking blood from Daniel's bottom lip.

 

_That's too much for a first mortal blood experience._

 

Woojin was following Jihoon ever since he left the mansion in order to monitor him just in case something bad happens. The scenario in front of Woojin got him thinking if it fits the 'bad' category.

 

Woojin took the phone tied behind his back and took a glance at Jihoon— who was now attacking Daniel's (Who was now shirtless) collarbones and sucking his prey happily— and Woojin typed a text message with his tiny hands in hopes that Jihoon would receive it maybe during or after their make out slash sucking session.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To:** Jihoon_

_I said suck blood not suck dick, okay. Take care._

_**From:** Woojin_

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, i really dedicate this to all nielwink shippers, i hope i somehow made a good one-shot of nielwink for them to read while we suffer nielwink drought.
> 
> i love you all!
> 
> and i love nielwink so much! ♡


End file.
